No más moirails
by Hoshineko I
Summary: Breves drabbles de Vriska x Kanaya. No mucho más que decir. Have nice feels.


No era su culpa, nada de eso lo era. Sólo lo era de Vriska, como siempre, que todo lo echaba a perder. Habían sido moirails en el pasado, como era bien sabido, pero Kanaya nunca había estado del todo satisfecha al respecto. Ella ansiaba un vínculo de una tonalidad más rojiza y, en su opinión, si Vriska nunca lo había notado era simplemente porque no había querido hacerlo. Aunque, de todas formas, ella misma también tenía algo de culpa en el asunto; quizás no debería haber aceptado ser su moirail en un primer momento, no si esperaba ser una moirail digna para con Vriska. Suspiró, mientras continuaba abstraída en su tarea, haciendo bocetos de prendas que le agradaría diseñar. Qué más daba, si ya técnicamente no eran nada.

O bueno, casi nada.

Se quedó inmóvil de pronto, sentada y con su lápiz en mano pero sin poder hacer un trazo más; de repente tenía mucho en lo que pensar respecto a _eso_. Finalmente nada había quedado claro pero Vriska había dado la impresión de ahora… ahora… aceptar esos sentimientos rojizos que por tanto tiempo la sangre verde-jade había mantenido por ella. Podía decir que había logrado llamar la atención de Vriska finalmente, pero después de eso, nada tangible.

Lamentable.

Cerró su cuaderno, ceñuda.

–Sé que estás ahí, sal –se limitó a decir, sin siquiera girarse de su asiento.

Y en efecto ahí estaba la troll sangreazulada, no del todo segura del cómo había sido descubierta pero intentando restarle importancia; no quería lucir afectada, aunque realmente Kanaya ni siquiera la estaba mirando.

–¿Qué quieres? –espetó de nuevo Kanaya, cruzándose de brazos y con la vista fija en su cuaderno. Vriska caminó en su dirección, pero sin decir nada. En su cabeza no podía imaginarse cómo ponerlo en palabras sin que sonara tremendamente patético, y no debía sonar así. Sin embargo la paciencia de Kanaya no era eterna y ya lo había visto; debía pensar rápido si no quería ser expelida de la habitación por una motosierra– Vriska, si no vas a decir nada preferiría que te marcharas.

–¿Porqué no me miras? –decidió preguntar para ganar tiempo, pero también por curiosidad.

Hubo un par de segundos silenciosos antes de que una voz respondiera.

–Porque no quiero –pronunció simplemente.

Vriska sonrió levemente, esa no era una forma muy madura de comportarse para alguien como Kanaya. La respuesta habría podido ser mil veces peor, por lo que casi fue un alivio. En cualquier caso decidió acercarse aún más, quedando por fin detrás de respaldar de la silla. Kanaya estaba dispuesta a inclinarse sobre el escritorio, buscando alejarse un poco, pero fue detenida por el agarre de las frías manos de Vriska en sus hombros y, aunque hubiera podido zafarse de ellas, no lo hizo. Tragó saliva, comenzaba a sentir su estómago pesado. Giró levemente su rostro, observando por fin a Vriska y a su amplia y a veces hasta molesta sonrisa.

–¿Qué qui-? –iba a formular su pregunta de nuevo, pero unos labios azules le quitaron las palabras de la boca. Y los deseos de discutir y todo, en realidad. Aún con sus propias manos sobre su cuaderno y con las de Vriska fijas en sus hombros, manteniéndola en su lugar, correspondió a aquel contacto, que se prolongó por varios segundos más.

Fue Vriska quien rompió el contacto, extrañamente. Mordió su labio inferior antes de soltar aquellas ridículas pero ciertas palabras.

–Te quiero a ti –dijo por fin, temiendo que su comentario provocara carcajadas o algo por el estilo en la troll o incluso algo de rechazo, aunque eso último habría sido un poco contradictorio dado su anterior respuesta. Lo que no se había esperado era una pequeña sonrisa emergiendo de los labios que momentos antes había besado.

–Y me tendrás. Pero no quiero ser tu moirail –le advirtió, a lo que recibió como respuesta una sonrisa puntiaguda en un para su gusto adorable rostro que volvía a acercársele.

–Por supuesto que no. Matesprit o nada –y la sonrisa se cernió sobre ella y tras unos momentos el pequeño cuaderno ya no importó a nadie.


End file.
